The Asgard
The Asgard was perhaps the most powerful ship the Templars ever built, and one of the longest construction projects taken by them short of Twilight Citadel. Construction of the Asgard began in 56 ABY after the designs were drawn up, and finished in 100 ABY. The ship remained in Templar space for the next 35 years, until the Sith Imperium of Darth Insipid approached the Templars with a Flotilla. The Asgard was at the head of the responding group. Designed to be the Flagship of the entire Templar navy in the case of a full scale war she was built to be able to take on any and all threats presented to her. Her massive double layered hull was capable of shrugging off all but the most heavy damage. The Ablative armor allowed it to disperse nearly 60% of the energy that struck it via refraction, kinetic weapons however were not effected by this. The bridge of the Asgard was distinctive in the fact that the bridge was full holographic emitters. Any section of the bridge could display a holographic image. Normally they were offline but at times, they would display battlefields, particularly if the ship was leading a ground assault. It was quite common for a display of the ship to be present above the crew, displaying damage, nearby crafts, and to help pilots maneuver the ship through closely packed fleet formations. The ships two main weapons were Class-II Ventral Neutron Cannons, one mounted on each outer pylon. The cannons were directly connected to the Pylons engine and their QuadFusion Reactor allowing for each cannon to be quickly charged and fired. Each cannon was capable of firing a 30 second blast of energy that dealt 200 megatons worth of destructive energy at the point of impact each second. despite being directly tied to a reactor only one cannon could fire at a time, and while firing the ship could only use its two main engines along the lateral line. While firing fighters could not be launched or retrieved as the blast passed the launch bays. Standard weaponry on the ship was vast and advanced. Twelve missile tubes, six fore, six aft, each armed with 30 NOVA Missiles lined the hull. Each tube could fire a missile every second, and each missile was rated for 100 megatons. one missile could devastate a tightly packed fighter squadron, or level a large city on a planet. If launched against a capital ship, the missiles were able to eat quickly through even heavy shielding. Eight quad tubrolasers were positioned along the upper and lower forward sections of the hull. Each cannon was mounted on a turret that could rotate 360o and pitch up 90o. Each cannon was equal in strength to the heavy turbolaser batteries found on Pellaeons. 20 Additional tubolasers lined the forward hull, virtually fixed in a forward, with only a 10o rotation. Four Ion cannon turrets positioned along the hull gave the ship ample ability to disable targets without destroying them. However Templar Ion Cannon technology was not as advanced as those of the rest of the galaxy and sometimes it took several shots to disable a ship. Defensively, the Asgard was a fortress, 20 Laser cannons affixed in defensive locations, plus twenty Mark-I and Mark-II Igelstellung Defense Grid emplacements, and an additional 16 Mark-III emplacements gave the ship a complete 360o degree field of defensive fire. The emplacements were located inside the hull, hidden from view and most scans, when activated plates slide back and the turrets popped up, and engaged their targets. It carried a wing of starfighters, 24 X-3 Daggers, 24 Vindicator-class Stealth Interceptors, and 24 Vindicator-class Assault Starfighters. The Six squadrons were named Yggdrasil and Hel Squadrons for the Daggers, Valkyrie Squadron and Juton Squadrons for the Stealth Interceptors, and Ginnungagap and Bifröst squadrons for the assault fighters. She also carried 2 Twilight-class shuttles and 4 Arla-class Heavy Dropships for transport and 500 SOAIVs for ground assaults. Behind the Scenes The name, Asgard is obviously a reference to the realm of the same name in Norse Mythology. Category:Templar Fleet Category:Starships